1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure detecting/warning apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus that may detect tire pressure of a vehicle wheel when the vehicle is running and send a warning signal if the tire pressure is too high or too low.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The period of life of wheels and safety of vehicles largely depend on the tire pressure. Conventional tire pressure gauges can measure the tire pressure only when the vehicle is not moving, and the tire pressure is adjusted to be within an appropriate range (usually 28.about.32 psi). Nevertheless, the tire pressure might be out of the appropriate range as a result of a temperature rise or an alien object that pierces the tire when the vehicle is running. This unpredictable change causes potential risk to driving safety.
The present invention is intended to provide a tire pressure detecting/warning apparatus that may detect tire pressure at any time and warn the driver when the tire pressure is not within the safe range to thereby improve driving safety.